Relationship Stories
This page is for stories about the relationships between characters, so as not to clutter the rest of the story pages. Felix/Garrett (Farrett/Fearrix) 'It's Not Just For Gays Anymore' "BOOOOM!" Garrett's ears seemed to explode. Fitting, seeing the Hall of Hate actually did. Garrett, ironically, was on his way to the Valentine Aisle for the umpteenth time since William Master's Stethoscope was getting rather antsy with the recent same-sex marriage pass in California. Apparently, that was the last straw for one of the artifacts, and Garrett didn't need to guess what it was. Fred Phelps himself would have been proud of the havoc of destruction his own hat was wreaking upon the Warehouse. Like a turret plane or something, it was flying around the Warehouse, destroying anything it saw with blasts of pure hateful energy. Garrett pulled himself together and took off after the artifact. Seeing it was too fast for him to go after it on foot, Garrett clutched his hand over his newly claimed Element of Harmony, Kindness. Praying thanks to his favorite Pegasus, he sprouted wings and hauled plot. Luckily, sensors were placed all around the Warehouse for occasions just like this and Goo Turrets, Claudia's own creation, emerged from the ground like the hands of the resurrected dead. Some shot steady streams of purple liquid, others shot bullet-like spurts into the sky, each just missing the hat. "What the HELL!?" He heard a familiar voice, that of Felix, screaming from the top of a shelf, and turned. Unfortunately, so did the hat, and it flew right towards his face. Garrett was worried that if something wasn't done, soon, if that hat laid on Felix's head, it would destroy him in a blaze of un-glory. "RUN!" He shouted. Felix, thank Baast for his hearing and reflexes, darted down to the ground on all fours, the horrid head-ware grazing his hair. Pulling his wings in, Garrett fell towards earth, stopping to hover just a few feet off the ground. "You okay?" Felix nodded. "Yeah, but what the fuck is that thing?" The hat seemed to be looking around, its brim turning this way and that, searching for its new target. "Fred Phelps' Hat. Oh shi-" Garrett didn't have time to finish, thankfully for the sake of his grandmother's hearing-aid, as the hat found the duo. Felix darted around on all fours, much like the felines he so expertly emulated, his claws sparking the floor, while Garrett flew again. Wobbling more than he'd like to admit, Garrett reminded himself to ask Aden for flying lessons. "AAAGH!" He heard Felix scream. The hat must have blasted him. Diving down, Garrett landed next to his fallen colleague. That hat homed in on the feline target, and flew like a bullet. Garrett ran behind it and shouted: "Hey, over here!" The hat faltered and turned around to "face" him. "Yeah, you. Don't you wanna punish me for not keeping the closet full?" Garrett ran like hell and the hat followed. Stopping and turning around, Garrett clenched his hand around his Element and concentrated. He was enveloped by a rainbow light dominated by pink, and a large laser-like light shaped like a butterfly shot from his gem and hit the hat on target. "Bullseye!" He exclaimed. The hat, struck down by its polar opposite, fell to the ground inaudibly. To be sure, that is what usually what happens when a hat is dropped. "Huh, I expected a bang." Garrett flew back down the aisle and helped Felix up. "You sure you're okay, bro'?" He asked. Felix smirked with one side of his mouth, teeth still pointy from his emergency transformation. "Yeah, nine lives. I'll be back on my feet in minutes, just you watch." Felix released himself from Garrett's grasp and looked. "Uh, listen, if you don't want me to tell the others of what happened, that's fine by-" Garrett held a hand up. "Go ahead. Never stopped you before, I'm sure I can get through life with a little secret being let slip." 'Good Boy' Garrett whimpered, unsure of what to do at the moment. "C'mon Garrett," came Felix's voice. "We've got to go out. You want to go outside today, right?" Garrett nodded his head quickly, sitting up. "Then let's go, boy." Felix walked over to Garrett and clamped the leash to the ring in his collar. He walked on his padded paws and knees across the soft carpet of Felix's home and went out the door with his owner. "See, today's a lovely day, isn't it?" Felix said, rubbing the floof of hair on the red fox's head, making sure to scratch behind his perked up ears. Garrett rubbed his head into the affectionate gesture and playfully bounded ahead, waiting for Felix to catch up. "Hold on now, boy. We've still got a long walk ahead of us." Felix laughed. After a few minutes, Felix and his pet fox noticed a couple walking toward them from the other end of the sidewalk. Garrett bashfully hid behind his owner's legs, curling his long tail behind his legs. "Doh, Garrett, c'mon." Felix said, looking down. "Hey Tyler, hey Juan. How are you guys?" "We're fine, thanks." Tyler said. "We just got back from work at the office. Busy day. Do you know how many people get in trouble when they break antiques from a museum auction?" "Too many, mi amigo." Juan smiled. "Hey, who is this?" Juan knelt down and looked at the shy Garrett. He whimpered slightly and pointed his snout down farther. "This," Felix said, moving to expose the fox, "is Garrett. I just got him the other day. He really likes me. You should have seen how quickly he jumped into the bed when we got home from the kennel." Tyler chuckled and knelt down too, tentatively reaching out a hand to pet Garrett's head. When he did, Garrett stayed motionless for a few seconds before yipping and smiling. "Aw, he's adorable. You two were made for each other." Juan laughed. "Well, we've got to go. More work. See you later?" "Sure. Come on Garrett, we're heading back home." Felix lightly pulled the leash and led his pet away from the waving men. ... "I told you, it does good to go out and have a walk every once in a while." Felix said. Garrett sat down in front of the living room couch, waiting to see if his owner would remove his leash. "Ah no. Not yet, little guy." Felix smirked. "C'mon." Felix sat down in his recliner and pulled the footrest up, motioning for his pet to join him. Garrett yipped excitedly and jumped into Felix lap, immediately being embraced in a warm hug. His tuft of hair was played with, his tummy mercy to the fingers he did not possess. His snout was peppered with little kisses, and his ears were filled with soft laughter and playful mocks of his animal sounds. "Ah," Felix playfully growled, his eyes glowing a bright yellow and his pupils now slits and his claws scratching his fur, leaving tender lines on his hidden skin. "You're such a good boy, Garrett. You look great in a collar. I love you!" ... "Hey, Garrett, what happened?" Felix asked when Garrett suddenly woke up. "H-huh? What?" Garrett asked, shaking and rubbing his head. It took him a few seconds to realize he was human again. "You stepped on one of Freud's carpets." Felix said. "You were lucky got you out when I did. You would have fallen into a coma." "Car-carpet?" Garrett stammered, looking behind him to see an ornately designed red carpet on the floor a few inches away. "You wouldn't have woken up from a dream." Felix said. "Look, kid, you've got to be more careful when you're in this section. A lot of these artifacts can be triggered remotely." Garrett absent-mindedly nodded, still coming to terms with the fact that his experience was just a dream. It had been such a good dream. Of course, it had to be Felix to stop his dream about being loved by... Felix. "You look a little disoriented. I think-Hey!" Felix yelled as Garrett collapsed onto Felix, who help him up. Garrett may not have felt so weak as to not be able to walk, but he was emotionally drained. "I guess I'll have to carry you." Felix picked Garrett up, his tense arms flexing with the apparent nearly burdensome weight of the young agent. "I'll get you to my office, its closer. You can rest on the couch." Garrett moved his head to place his ear right next to Felix's heart, whose steady beats soon lulled the tired agent to sleep, where he continued his dream. 'Morning Glory' Felix woke up as the alarm in his room went off, jolting him from his sleep. He had set it early to get ready in time for the wedding ceremony, and although it was difficult, he got up quickly to turn it off, at least for Garrett's sake. Rushing to his room, trying to ignore the rush from getting up too quickly, he stopped his alarm and looked over to Garrett, still laying on his side, seemingly still asleep. Felix sighed in relief. Leaving the bedside, he went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up, and went through his closet to find his best outfit. As he adjusted his outfit in front of a mirror, he heard Garrett stir from his bed, which he promptly investigated. "Hay there, kid. You up?" Felix said softly, leaning on the bed towards the younger agent, who made a groan in reply, to which Felix chuckled. "I know you're tired. but you said you wanted to go to the wedding." Garrett rolled over to face Felix, an exhausted expression on his face. "I know..." he mumbled, "Tired..." Felix crawled on top of the bed and propped himself up next to Garrett, placing a hand on the side of his head, slowly moving his thumb in circles. Garrett closed his eyes and smiled, placing his own hand on Felix's. "You'll feel back to your old self in no time. Just take it easy today, and don't go nuts with your new body." Felix advised. Garrett opened his eyes and locked them with Felix's. "Felix, I... you brought me back. And last night, we... kissed. My first." he smiled lightly. "You didn't seem bothered. Does that mean..." Felix nodded, and Garrett beamed, his tiredness seemingly gone. "Now, think you can get up?" Felix asked, getting up and leaning on the bed again. Instantly, Garrett went back to looking tired, and pouted at Felix. "Carry me?" he asked innocently. Felix was silent for a second before laughing and walking over to Garrett's side of the bed, scooping him up bridal style, the sheets falling off and revealing him. The older agent looked down at the younger one, and the room was silent save for Garrett's content humming into Felix's chest, before he spoke again. "Watch." he requested. Garrett obediently help up his wrist, where he wore an analog watch. Undoing the strap, Felix took the watch, and Garrett transformed into his fox form. Smiling, Felix bet his head down and kissed Garrett's nose. 'Strike a Pose' "How about.... this?" Garrett asked, half to himself, half to Felix, who was holding him by the shoulders. Garrett lifted his leg up and wrapped it up and around Felix's waist as he was lightly dipped down, gripping the man's shoulders. After a few moments, Felix sighed. "I don't think this is going to work, Garrie." Felix said, releasing the younger agent. "I don't even watch this show." "I know," Garrett muttered, placing a hand up to the large pearl embedded into his forehead. "I just thought, if we tried, we could fuse, and be closer." Felix clasped his hands together, the garnet gems on his palms clicking together. "I know you want to do this, but I just don't think its my thing. Its yours." Felix sat down, and Garrett sat next to him, placing a hand over the back of Felix's. "I understand. Fusion is... the ultimate connection between Gems." Felix looked up at Garrett, who continued. "But we aren't Gems. And no matter how we go about it... I think we're as close as we can be, right?" Felix chuckled. "You're so sappy. Have you been reading romance novels?" Garrett blushed and averted his gaze to the floor. "Yeah." he muttered. At this, Felix burst into laughter and playfully shoved Garrett by the shoulder. "You- you actually read one?" he choked out between laughs. "A few, actually. The ones my mom's obsessed with." Garrett replied, pushing himself back up. "Haven't you read romance novels before?" He asked. Felix immediately stopped laughing and gave Garrett a stern look. "Whether I have or haven't isn't your concern." Garrett chuckled and leaned in towards Felix, kissing him. After a few moments, he pulled away and rested his head on Felix's shoulder, lazily circling the gem in one of his palms with his thumb. Felix rested his chin on Garrett's head and closed his eyes, wrapping his other arm around Garrett's shoulder, pulling him closer. Neither of them noticed, or at least paid no mind to, the fact that their gemstones were ever so faintly glowing. 'Internal Commentary' What's the point?' '' "Stop." '''You don't mean '''anything to him.' '' "Stop it." You could never compare to his first love. Or any of the other men he's been with.' '' "Please stop. '''Please." He mourned for '''years over his fiancé. What did he do for you? '' "....." He must think you're a burden anyway. Keeping him away from the men he wants. That he '''deserves.' '' "......." He'll just end up discarding you sooner or later anyway. Why not do it for hi-.' '' "Hey Garrie. I've been thinking. Been a bit bored lately, so I thought we could go out this afternoon. My treat." "Oh, really? That's.... that's great! Can we see a movie, too? I've been wanting to watch that new sci-fi one that just came out..." '''..........' '' '''Playing Cat and.... Fox? Garrett smiled uncontrollably as he took off his own pair of glasses, setting them on the foot of the bed. Holding another, different pair of glasses in his hands, he looked to Felix standing across the room, his body a big blurry mass. "A-are you ready, Felix?" the ginger asked nervously. "How do you think this'll work?" The younger male could make out that his boyfriend shrugged. "Should act normal regardless of my own body." He shook his limbs and took a deep breath. "Okay, shoot." Garrett nodded and put on Fred Patten's glasses, looking directly at his boyfriend. Almost immediately, the older man felt a tug at the base of his spine, like it was growing, and after a few moments it dissipated. When he looked down, he saw that his body had changed. Felix now a full body of dark brown and cream-colored fur covered in ornate black stripes, a short muzzle, paws, and a tail tucked down one leg of his shorts and poking down his legs, swishing absentmindedly. Shaking his head to clear the leftover surprise from his head, he felt that his previously impressive hair had grown into a full-on furry mane that ran down his upper back, puffed up around his head, and traveled down his cheeks and upper chest. "Woah..." Garrett, meanwhile, had thrown the glasses down to the bed and put his own back on, and was now staring at Felix as if he had just seen a miracle occur. W-woah is right. You look...." He walked closer to the newly anthropomorphied feline man and nervously reached out a hand. As if in instinct, Felix moved forward and rubbed his head against his partner's hand, his bright yellow eyes closed, and began to smile and purr happily. Garrett turned red in the face and smiled even wider, scratching behind his twitching ears. "You look so cute!" The New Zealander pulled his head back quickly and raised an eyebrow."Oh really? Well, what about you?" "Huh?" Garrett asked, caught off guard and unable to think of what he meant until Felix had already managed to put the artifact glasses on himself. It wasn't until a moment later that Garrett realized he had changed as well, becoming an anthro red fox. The ginger teen stayed silent in surprise, looking at his new form. Not paying attention, Felix had managed to pull both of their tails out of their pants without him knowing, so that now both could freely swish them idly. "You know, we could get used to this." the cat-man said, rubbing his sandpaper tongue across his sharper teeth. "The fur sure keeps us warm. And the flexibility could be useful." Garrett simply nodded, blushing under his fur and swishing his tail as he got used to his reversed ankles. "Yeah... a nice in-between for me..." "You," Felix purred, rubbing his nose against Garrett's, "look utterly 'adorable', Foxy." Garrett smiled and nuzzled into his boyfriend's collar bone. "You too, Neko. 'Down the Rabbit Hole' ((Summary: Garrett wants to give Felix a celebration of the mad kind.)) Aden/Soul (Puddingstuck) 'Aden's One Third Date' "Thank you for dinner, Soul." Aden smiled at Soul, who sat across from him at their table. "No problem!" the albino replied, subtly unbuckling his belt and sighing as his large belly relaxed into his lap, straining at the buttons of his outfit. "Glad you enjoyed it!" "Oh, it was divine!" the brunet answered in turn. "You never really told me about your job though... something about being a inventory thing?" "It's more complicated than that..." Aden paused in thought before brightening. "Tell ya what, how about you let me set up our next date and I promise, I'll tell you all about my job." Soul looked apprehensive. "Must be fascinating if you're hiding so much about it..." he commented, frowning. "Hey hey hey..." Aden reached across the table to take his boyfriend's hand and look into Soul's brilliant red eyes. When the latter didn't withdraw, Aden continued. "I swear on Arceus, I don't want to lie to you... my job's security is rather tight... I'm pushing the limits on what I'm allowed to tell right now! Do you trust me?" Aden asked, not blinking. Soul pondered the question for a moment, looking away for a moment. He had just met him a month ago, and they were hitting it off rather well. Soul could tell Aden was hiding something, assumed there were reasons, and let it pass. And if the other male was willing to potentially break a rule for him, then... He returned his gaze to Aden's hazel eyes. "I trust you, Aden." the albino answered, squeezing the brunet's hand. Aden nodded with a faint smile. "Our third date... it's gonna be spectacular. Wonders stretching as far as you can see!" --- In the Warehouse, After getting Artie's permission, Aden set up a table on the balcony. "There.... everything's ready." he smiled. "You sure about this?" Juan asked as he accelerated the age of a bottle of wine, making it taste better. "Positive." Aden replied simply, checking a watch. "Welp, time for me to go get him."" With a snap if his fingers, Aden's outfit briefly shifted to his God Tier uniform, before shifting into a formal tux. Tyler/Bri (HARPwhipped) That's Mistress to You "I never liked this game..." Bri muttered as she helped the last of the passengers off what had been a run away Ferris Wheel. Escher had picked up a major ping in Hawaii and sent all four agents to investigate. As it turns out, they were in over their head; the Original case of Cards Against Humanity was being played, twisting reality around it to match the sick, twisted combos that were coming out. So far, the agents were forced to split up and already had to deal with adult film stars named Joey 'Bop It' McGee, an after-school "White Privlege" club, and a man in a cycle of sex and bacon. ------- While Nikki and Matt were now handling "Whatever a McRib is made of", Tyler and Bri had managed to track down the teens who were using the artifact. "What a surprise," Tyler sarcastically said as he peered into the basement window of the frathouse, "College students with nothing better to do." Getting up, he met Bri by the door, "Okay, there are five of them, but we'd better get in there now. The black card is 'The five stages of grief: denial, grief, bargining, blank, and acceptance'. Going to take a wild guess that this is going to effect a few artifacts back at home if that round finishes." Bri turned the Skeleton Key in the doors lock, causing it to open with ease, "I swear if 'the biggest, blackest-" Tyler rushed past her into the house, Sabine drawn. "Murphy's Law...do you really want to chance it?". They quickly found the basement door. Kicking the door in, Tyler rushed down the steps yelling, "H.A.R.P., put the cards down!" Following him, Bri managed to reach the bottom of the steps to see Tyler get engulfed in a blast of white and black beams of light. When the glare faded, she saw Tyler...with chainsaws for hands. Tyler looked at them, and then at the college students, "Really 'Chainsaws for hands, high five man'? That's the best you could come up with?" He then turned to Bri, "Tell me you have an idea." The Students then saw her and began going through their victorious combos to find something to use on her. As the did so, Bri fished through her shoulder bag for a familiar looking whip... Tyler's eyes went big as she pulled it out, "No..no...hell no! Why do you even have Berkley's Whip? Do you ''not''remember the time that I almost bled to death after you schackled me up?" Bri tried to calm him down as she hurried down the steps, "I've been practicing being able to handle the inner dominatrix for the last month...I've gotten to the point where I can control the force." She removed the purple glove on her right hand and took hold of the handle. Doing so caused a black lace-like design run up her arm as her eye went golden. Bri cracked the whip, getting the attention of the men, "You've been very bad boys and you should be punished..." her voice has slightly dropped and picked up a faint english accent. "That's impossible," one of the jocks stammered, "German Dungeon Porn is still in my hand..." Bri's response was another crack of the whip that landed between the man's legs. "Question me again, and you'll get more than that..." Bri held up the silver bag, "Cards...now, otherwise you'll see what I'm really capable of." ------- "I told you I never liked that game," Bri said as she set down the Cards Against Humanity box on the shelf in the Fun & Games Sector, "Heaven help us if that game ever gets opened again." Matt held the lader for her as she climbed down, "While that's true, Tyler told us that you managed to control Theresa down in the basement. How'd you do it?" Reaching the floor, Bri dusted her blouse off, "Practice. That and knowing that I was capable of more than just settling arguments between the four of us. Besides, when one gives you power, you don't exactly turn it away. You of all people should know that Matt..." Question of the Ages More ink flew threw the air, splattering at the Tyler's feet, "Look, I'm happy Nintendo finally has a new IP, but I think the hype went a bit overboard. I hope this stuff washes out..." Tyler, Bri, Megan, and Joe had been tasked with collecting a set of Splatoon weapons. Turns out that the four weapons that were used during the Global Test-Fire had manifested into reality. Originally it had just been a group of kids messing up their town, but someone had managed to steal it from the kids and were now using them to rob banks. Bri ducked as the Splatcharger launched a stream of aqua ink over her head, "Not the time Ty, we can shower up once we get back to the hotel, until then-" She had gotten up, only to receive a face full of the ink. Looking at her, he chuckled, "Looks like light blue is your color hun." Taking cover, she wiped the ink out of her eyes and gave him a look, "If we weren't sleeping together, then I'd have half a mind to-" "Either get a room or get the artifacts!" Joe yelled to the HARP consultants as he was running from a robber pushing a giant paint roller. Pulling out the Huitzilopochtli Necklace, Bri felt the rush of energy fill her. Breaking from cover, she evaded the first blast and then sprinted for the user. As the robber attempted to fire again, she slid across the ink-slick floor on her knees, going under the second blast. Once next to him, she kicked her leg out, causing him to crash to the floor. Kicking the artifact away, she nodded to the others. Tyler smiled. It was Bri's combination of courage, smarts, and calm mind that made him love her. They had been living together for the last year, and unless you were looking for a ring, you would have thought that they were already married. "My girlfriend the badass." Joe left his now incapacitated thug and joined Megan's cover as she pumped the Neutralizer Shotgun up. Looking to him, the newer agent asked, "Are they always this lovey on missions together?" Joe shook his head, "Not really...typically they manage to keep the romance out of work. I heard that last time they were like this, Tyler and Bri started sharing a bedroom. I think that Tyler has something on his mind...and it's not the mission." Megan shrugged and popped out of cover and fired a shot off at the fourth robber, nailing him square in the chest and sending sparks flying. ------- After a few more minutes, the final robber was down. Gathering up the four weapons: Splattershot, Splattershot Jr., Splatcharger, and the Splatroller, they bagged them up. As soon as the artifacts were secure, the former thief questioned Tyler, "You weren't on your game today, in fact this whole mission your mind has been somewhere else. All you were able to do is tell is it was ink we were going after. What's going on?" Tyler took a deep breath, "You're right Joe...I haven't been at my best these last few weeks. I've been dealing with a personal issue for a bit now, and I think you guys have the right to know." Megan raised an eyebrow, "Can't this wait until after we get back to the hotel and wash up?" The HARP Consultant shook his head, "No...if I do that, then I don't think I'll have the guts to do this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "Bri...when we started at HARP we were total strangers, but I learned to trust your intuition and now look at us, we've saved the world time after time again. It hasn't always been easy, whether it be me almost loosing my soul or you almost loosing yourself to the whip, but we managed to make it through, stronger than ever before." As he said this, he slid down to one knee and opened the small box, revealing an aquamarine ring, "Bri, will you stay at my side no matter what the Warehouse throws our way?" Bri was shocked and took a small step back, trying to hold back the tear. Silence filled the ink covered bank as the other two agents watched in anticipation. "Yes." Bri said, tears of joy streaming down her face, "Yes Tyler, I will marry you!" She leaped forward and hugged him causing Tyler to slip and sending them both into the ink. "Hey! Careful!" Tyler said as he hugged her back, "Don't get the ring dirty!" Megan again looked at Joe, "So...have Warehouse agents really ever gotten married before?" "I'm not sure about you, but I think most of us are married to the work." Joe said looking at the newly engaged couple on the floor, "But I think that the work is why they're together." Category:Agents Category:Stories